Don't Try!
by Queenshi137
Summary: Kyuhyun tak percaya Sungmin berani bermain gila dibelakangnya. Dan itu karena kebodohannya sendiri! Bad at summary. Kyuhyun and Sungmin. Watch out for NC! Oneshot! Review juseyo


**DON'T TRY!**

 **Attention! This is oneshot! Short! Yaoi!**

 **Dont like, Dont read!**

 **Perhaps** **Hot** **enough for all of you guys, kkkkk~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kyuhyun pada dasarnya begitu menyadari jika dari sekian fakta mengenai kelebihan yang ia punya, nyata-nya ia adalah satu dari sekian pria di negara ini yang –ehem- cukup- ekhem- bodoh. Well.. sepertinya kata cukup itu harus dihilangkan karena memang ia sering merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan bodoh bahkan idiot.

"Setidaknya kita sudah mengantongi dukungan dari Perdana Menteri Kim. Mungkin akan sangat berguna di Anhyang dan Busan. Bukan begitu Kyuhyun-ah?"

 _Sial!_

"Ah- Ye, Tuan Park. Tentu keuntungan bagi kita." Kyuhyun tersenyum –berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada patner kerja-nya kali ini. Park Samyeong, Presiden direktur Grup Sangdo Art.

"Kita hanya perlu menyeleksi lokasi yang tepat untuk Musium ke-tiga ini. Dengan kerjasama yang blaa blaa blaaaaaaa –"

 _Don't you dare, Lee Sungmin!_

Bagaimanapun kerasnya ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan. Hasilnya gagal-gagal juga. Pemuda itu justru makin intens mengumpat dalam hati. Sama sekali tak mendengarkan perbincangan sang lawan bicara yang tak jauh-jauh dari strategi dan politik kekuasaan. Oh- Kyuhyun akui ia sedikit tak suka dengan esensi politik itu sendiri. Meski ia kerap kali menggunakannya untuk kepentingan perusahaan bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan kembali, matanya memandang tajam ke depan. Ke arah dua orang yang tengah duduk dikursi yang berada tepat dua meja dari posisinya bersama para petinggi Cho Inc. dan Sangdo Art Group saat ini.

Seorang namja tinggi, berlesung pipi dan memiliki garis ketampanan diatas rata-rata terlihat tengah terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup mesra dengan seorang namja manis yang makin terlihat imut dengan baju rajut putihnya dan juga topi berbentuk panda.

Yang melihat mungkin tanpa ragu akan langsung memberikan label kekasih pada keduanya. Terlihat dari skinship mereka yang cukup intens dengan sesekali namja yang lebih tampan mencubit pipi lawan bicaranya dengan raut menahan gemas. Dan akan dibalas dengan kikikan atau pout imut sang pemilik. Bahkan kerlingan menggoda.

 _Brengsek!_

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Inilah kenapa ia menyebut dirinya sendiri bodoh.

Bagaimana tidak, ia –dengan segala kelebihan yang ia punya, termasuk ketampanan dan kekayaannya, justru terjebak dalam jamuan makan malam bersama 4 orang pria ambisius tua bangka –Kyuhyun menyebutnya begitu – tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa menyaksikan dengan jelas sang kekasih sekaligus tunangan yang telah ia ikat selama hampir 4 tahun ini justru tengah menikmati makan malam romantis bersama pria lain yang demi Tuhan sangat Kyuhyun benci.

Choi Siwon.

Pewaris tampuk kekayaan Hyundai Corp. dimasa yang akan datang. Sekaligus pria yang sejak dulu keukeh ingin merebut Sungmin dari genggamannya.

 _Choi keparat!_

Oh- tak adakah yang bisa memberinya air dingin? Kepalanya benar-benar panas dan butuh di dinginkan. Juga jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang menggila menyaksikan bagaimana sang kekasih terlihat seperti tengah main gila dibelakangnya.

Sial!

Kepalanya makin pening menahan gejolak panas di dadanya sendiri. Andai saja ia bisa meninggalkan jamuan makan malam ini dan menarik Sungmin dari tangan lelaki sok tebar pesona itu. Mungkin ia tak akan sekesal ini.

Tapi nyatanya ia harus menggantikan sang ayah yang tengah berada dalam kondisi kurang sehat beberapa waktu terakhir. Dan etika adalah satu yang selalu Kyuhyun junjung tinggi seperti nasehat sang ayah. Jadi tak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di otaknya dan mengacaukan apa yang tengah ia coba lakukan dengan baik.

Brengsek!

Dan yeah... dia hanya bisa kembali mengumpat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baru pulang, huh?"

"Kyuhyun?"

Yang disebut namanya tersenyum miring, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dekat kulkas dengan segelas wine sewarna darah. Menatap fokus pada tubuh molek yang tertegun di depan pintu. Dengan manik bening yang nampak terkejut.

Setidaknya terlihat begitu.

"Apa kekasih sekaligus tunanganmu ini tak boleh berada di apartment mu, huh?" Sungmin menggeleng sekali. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu.

Tak heran memang jika ia menemukan Kyuhyun ada di apartemen-nya. Meski tak tinggal bersama, tapi Kyuhyun sering menginap. Dan pria itu jelas mengetahui password apartemen-nya sejak dulu. Sejak pria itu mengungkapkan rasa cintanya tepat pada hari ke-dua mereka dikenalkan oleh Kim Heechul, sepupunya.

"Well.. bukan begitu Kyunnie-ya. Hanya saja, kau tak mengatakannya terlebih dahulu." Sungmin menjawab santai dan Kyuhyun berdecih cukup nyaring.

"Seperti dirimu yang tak memberitahu ku jika hari ini kau ada kencan dengan Choi keparat itu?"

"Oh! Kau mengetahuinya?" Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan. Dari nada dan ekspresinya, Kyuhyun tau Sungmin berpura-pura terkejut. Dan itu artinya namja miliknya itu sengaja mempermainkannya. Damn it!

"Kau akan menyesal Lee Sungminnie!" Kyuhyun mendesis dan berjalan maju. Mendekat pada Sungmin dengan se-ikat tali yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya. Matanya memancarkan aura seksi yang membuat Sungmin meneguk ludah kasar.

O-oh! Danger!

"Kyuuuuhhh- ini- uhh- dinginnhh"

"Nikmatilah, sayang. Aku tau kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum puas. Di depannya kini telah berdiri tubuh putih mulus sang kekasih. Dengan tatapan sayu dan kedua tangan yang terikat ke atas menjadi satu. Begitu menggairahkan dan terekspose bebas tanpa satupun kain yang menutupinya. Dan oh- jangan lupakan barang mungil yang menggantung diantara kedua kaki mulusnya. Membuat Kyuhyun makin tersenyum setan.

"Kita akan bermain, sayang."

Sungmin menggeleng mendengarnya. Kata 'bermain' jika Kyuhyun yang mengucapkannya pasti memiliki arti menyakitkan. Juga nikmat. Kalian pasti mengetahuinya tanpa disebutkan apa.

Kyuhyun beranjak sejenak. Menuju lemari penyimpanan wine miliknya dan Sungmin. mengambil satu diantara sekian dan kembali berbalik menuju tubuh telanjang Sungmin yang serada di ruang tengah.

Syurrrrr~~

"Kyu! Apa yang- uhhh!"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika kita akan bermain dulu, huh?" Kyuhyun menyeringai. Menatap tubuh Sungmin yang sudah ternodai oleh salah satu koleksi wine terbaiknya. Dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Kosta Browne Pinot Noir Sonoma Coast 2009. Wine produksi perusahaan ternama yang berbasis di California.

Dan ia sukses menghias tubuh sungmin dengan cairan favoritnya itu.

"Ini dingin Kyu~~~"

Sungmin sedikit merengek dan menggerakan badannya gelisah. Bagaimanapun tubuhnya terasa lengket oleh cairan wine yang baru saja Kyuhyun siramkan ditubuh telanjangnya.

"Kau merasa tak nyaman? Baiklah, aku akan membersihkannya untukmu." Kyuhyun mendekat setelah meletakkan botolnya. Berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin yang makin memandangnya sayu.

Dan...

Slurrrrpppppp

"Kyuuuuhhhh~~"

Slurrrppppp

"O-oh..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Sementara lidahnya masih terus menjilat wajah Sungmin dengan perlahan. Bergerak turun ke leher dan kemudian berada cukup lama di bahu kanan Sungmin.

Sluurrrpppp

"Nyaaaahhh~~"

Jilat

Jilat

"Kyuu- ohh.."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau akan menyukainya hum?"

Aksi pemuda itu makin membuat Sungmin kelimpungan. Terlebih saat ini Kyuhyun tengah menundukkan kepalanya untuk membuat pola-pola melingkar di dada dan perutnya. Masih dengan lihai-nya menjilat wine yang menghias tubuh pemuda manisnya.

Dan tepat saat ujung lidahnya menyentuh Nipple kiri Sungmin, Kyuhyun tanpa ragu menyesap kuat benda mungil itu layaknya bayi yang kehausan. Menyesap. Mengulum. Menggigit dan menjilatnya dengan arah berputar.

"Ber- ahh hentiii Kyun- niehhhh"

"AHH!"

Kepala Sungmin mendongak. Merasa tak punya tenaga untuk berdiri saat dengan tiba-tiba jajahan Kyuhyun beralih pada area paha dalamnya. Menjilatnya makin naik menuju pangkalnya. Kearah batang kesejatiannya yang nampak telah 'on' sejak tadi.

Hummmmmm

"Kyuuuuuuuuhhhhh!"

Sungmin menggeram. Pria itu mempermainkannya. Ia tau Kyuhyun sengaja!

Saat dirinya tengah tegang, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hanya melahap penisnya tanpa berbuat lebih dan melepasnya begitu saja beberapa detik kemudian? Shit! Ia butuh pelampiasan!

"Kau sudah tak sabar rupanya, sayang. Kekeke~ sabarlah cantik, kau akan mendapatkannya segera..." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lalu menurunkan tali yang mengikat tangan Sungmin sedikit.

Berputar sambil mengelus pinggul menakjubkan milik pemuda bermarga Lee itu dengan gerakan seduktif yang begitu menggairahkan.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan smirk-nya. Memandang punggung halus Sungmin dan dua bongkahan pantatnya. Inilah mengapa ia tak bisa melepas Sungmin. Selain karena rasa cintanya yang besar, tubuh Sungmin merupakan candu tersendiri untuknya.

Kyuhyun berdehem. Merasa tenggorokannya kering dan tercekat. Pemuda itu kemudian melepaskan satu-persatu kain yang menutup tubuhnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari tubuh Sungmin yang menggeliat resah di depannya. Makin menggairahkan dan tentu saja membuatnya tak tahan.

Tangan putih pucat itu terulur kedepan. Menekan bahu Sungmin sedikit keras. Mengisyaratkan sang pemilik untuk sedikit menungging. Masih dengan kedua tangan yang terikat menyatu ke atas.

Kyuhyun melihat itu. Melihat bagaimana dua bongkahan kenyal itu menampakkan hole pink berkedut milik Sungmin yang sialnya makin membuat dirinya ingin segera menuntaskan hasrat yang sejak tadi sungguh terasa menyiksa meski nayatanya ia telah mencoba bersikap cool dihadapan Sungmin.

Satu tangannya menekan satu jari telunjuknya di hole itu tanpa berniat memberdalam tusukannya. Sedang satu tangannya lagi bergerak mengocok miliknya yang bahkan sudah memerah dan bengkak.

Kocok.

Elus.

Kocok.

Kyuhyun mengocoknya dengan tempo yang makin cepat dan mimik muka yang masih menatap tubuh belakang Sungmin dengan intens.

Dan

JLEEBBB!

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Sungmin berteriak nyaring. Meneteskan air mata merasakan bagaimana benda tumpul panjang dan besar yang ia yakini milik Kyuhyun telah menerobos masuk tanpa persiapan sebelumnya. demi tuhan ini sungguh menyakitkan.

"AKHH! AKKHH!" Tubuh Sungmin tersentak-sentak tanpa menunggu lama. Kyuhyun terlampau perkasa dibelakang sana hingga tak membiarkan lubangnya melakukan menyesuaian.

"Oh- Min shhhh"

"Akh! Akh! Ah~~~"

"Aku mendapatkannya, huh? Disini?"

Jlebb

Jlebbb

"Kyuhhh~ oh~ Ah! Ah! Ah!"

Sungmin menangis. Tidak, sakitnya telah hilang. Bahkan ikatan ditangannya juga tak ia hiraukan lagi. Kyuhyun terlampau hebat memberinya kenikmatan. Dan ia bersumpah ia tak menyesal berpura-pura tengah bermesraan di depan Kyuhyun dengan memanfaatkan Siwon.

"Shhhh inilah -ohh balasannya jika kau berani bermain gila di belakangku sayang..." Kyuhyun menggeram disela ucapannya. Ia tau Sungmin dan tubuh pemuda manis itu menyukai setiap sentuhannya.

Dan meski banyak orang yang melihat Sungmin sebagai pemuda yang manis sekaligus polos, siapa yang tau jika pemuda itu cukup binal diatas ranjang jika sudah merada dibawah kuasanya. Sungmin bahkan tak pernah segan-segan membuat Kyuhyun memperkosanya berkali-kali dihari libur.

Oh- luar biasa bukan Lee yang satu ini?

Dan itu hanya untuknya. Hanya kepada Cho Kyuhyun seorang.

"Kyuhhh ahh! Aku- uhhhh akan keluarrrr"

"Sebentar shhhhh sayang, sedikit lagi."

Kyuhyun membawa kedua tangannya untuk menekan bahu Sungmin kuat-kuat agar pemuda itu makin menungging dan mempermudah gerakannya. Posisi berdiri memang satu dari sekian posisi bercinta yang tak pernah membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Not at all.

"KYUUUUUHHHH!"

"MIIIIINNNN!"

Dua tusukan terakhir dari Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menyemburkan cairan kentalnya dilantai dengan cukup deras. Disusul Kyuhyun beberapa detik kemudian yang sukses membuat holenya terasa becek dan hangat.

Hahh Hahhh Haaaahhh...

Deru nafas keduanya saling bersahutan. Mengakhiri kegiatan tusuk-cabut yang selalu membuat mereka lupa diri.

"Haahhh~~ Lepas dulu Kyunnie... Ini sakit uh!" Sungmin merengek. Membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh dan langsung bergerak melepas simpul tali yang mengikat kedua tangan pemuda itu.

"Isshhh.. Kyunnie ganas sekali~~" Begitu ikatannya lepas, Sungmin langsung berbalik. Menempelkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun. Jemarinya tak ketinggalan membuat pola-pola abstrak di dada si tampan.

"Itu karena sudah membuatku cemburu dengan memanfaatkan Choi sialan itu."

"Uhh, Kyunnie tau?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sengaja, benar?"

Sungmin tertawa. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan terkekeh. "Habis Kyunnie sibuk sekali. Lebih memilih bersama kakek-kakek tua itu dari pada denganku!"

"Oh sayang, aku minta maaf!" Kyuhyun berniat maju untuk memeluk kekasihnya namun Sungmin menggeleng. " Kyunnie sudah Min maafkan karena servise memuaskan tadi, kekeke~"

"Nah sekarang..."

"Bolehkah aku meminta tambahan panas lainnya, Kyuhyunnie  
?"

Nah, apa Kyuhyun bilang. Sungmin itu benar-benar liar jika menyangkut seks dan dirinya. Lihatlah, pemuda itu kini sudah memasang tampang sayu dengan satu telunjuk yang ia gigit seduktif.

Kakinya bergerak-gerak kecil dengan begitu menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda.

Ow-ow... Ini sebuah undangan. Tentu saja. Dan Kyuhyun akan –

"Aku akan memuaskanmu. Selama yang kau mau, sayang."

See... Bukankah keduanya sama saja?

FIN

* * *

Queen mau minta maaf...

Untuk yang nunggu ff aku yang lain, mianhae... Queen akan menyelesaikannya segera.

Tolong doain semua yang sedang Queen lakuin lancar ya, dan segera menyelesaikan yang lain.

Dan maaf untuk ff gaje ini, silahkan tinggalkan komen jika berkenan /muahhhh

^.^


End file.
